


Rough Day

by orphan_account



Category: School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: F/M, Other, Thighs, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: u ride deweys thighs uwu





	Rough Day

You were lying across your sofa, absentmindedly flicking through a book when Dewey walked in with a huff. You lifted up your legs, allowing him to sit with you before lowering your legs, returning to your original position.

“Rough day?” you ask, dropping the book onto the floor, all your attention on him.

“Nah, just tired” he ran a hand through his hair “I need caffeine, and I need it now” he got up, making his way to the kitchen to make a coffee.

“Ugh, yes please!”

“Um! did I offer to make you a coffee? I don't think so!” he joked, pulling down 2 mugs.

“Fuck you!” you laughed

“Fuck ME?! By all means, go right ahead!”

“Damn, Dew, if I didn't know any better i’d think you were flirting with me!”

He laughed from the kitchen, handing you a mug of coffee.

“Let’s not pretend you haven’t thought of it…” You raise an eyebrow at him, sipping the sweet coffee. Dewey places his coffee on the coffee table. Sitting next to you, he watches you sip on the still too hot liquid. You shoot him a playful wink.

“Y/N, can I be honest with you for a sec?”

The mood in the room changes suddenly. The air gets stuffy, almost hard to breathe.

“Yeah, of course” You place your coffee next to his.

“I really wanna kiss you right now.”

“Then kiss me.”

He leans in, but doesn’t kiss you right away. He lingers, his breath hitting your face, sending tingles down your neck. He looks at you for another moment, and you at him. You look at his lips and how soft they look, before he kisses you firmly. He deepens the kiss, tangling his fingers in your hair.

You pull back to take a breath. Dewey’s cheeks are pink. In a swift motion, he picks you up, sitting you on his lap, and kissing you, with more lust this time. You tug on his hair ever so gently, and he lets out a gutural moan. He nibbles your lip, making you moan this time.

“Fuck, Y/N, stop teasing…”

“If you hate my teasing so much, why are you moaning?”

He smirks, laughing a little, rubbing your lower back, making eye contact with you. Heavy, tension filled eye contact.

“I want you to ride my thigh, Y/N”

You comply, straddling his thigh, and holding his shoulders to balance yourself. He runs his big hands up and down your waist.

You notice his cock growing in his jeans, just begging to be touched.

You grind onto his thigh with a moan.

“You mean like this?”

“Mmhm, baby, just like that… yeah, get yourself of on my thigh, there’s a good girl…”

His words make you wet, his voice like butter.

“Moan louder for me, baby…”

You do, letting out a whiny moan that manages to make the pair of you blush.

“I know you can be louder than that… from what Iv’e heard when you’re alone at night…”

You blush more, your face heating up, but the thought of Dewey listening to you pleasure yourself while he does God knows what almost sends you over the edge

“Ah! Dew, I’m so close…” You lean your head into his shoulder.

“Nuh uh, I wanna see that pretty face of yours as you cum all over my thigh, baby…”

You keep grinding until it all becomes too much.

“Dewey!” you yelp, cumming on his thigh. “Fuck!”

He helps you off, taking note of the wet patch on the thigh of his jeans.

“That…” He lets out a chuckle “That was the hottest thing I've seen in my life.”

“We’re not done with this yet…” You tease.


End file.
